simcountryfandomcom-20200215-history
Pnakotic Congressional Order
The Pnakotic Congressional Order ''is a defensive and economic federation formed in 3791 currently chaired by the Imperial Union of Tenhu History The Pnakotic Congerssional Order was founded by Endreyu of the Imperial Union of Tenhu in 3791, orignally as the KB League of Nations, after a split within the Soviet Federation Many Soviet members joined in the exodus with Tenhu and formed a new power on KB. Soon after joining the membership started discussions for a name change and flag change. The Peoples Republic of Malizi proposed the name be changed to the ''Pnakotic Congressional Order ''the change was widely supported by the membership and was later instutitued. It would be impossible to measure the extensive history of Pnakotic society. To do so would place the burden of fully understanding all of CentauDos history on the scholar. Much of its history remains shrouded in mystery. The current form of the Order began over 500 years ago founded by mystics and scholars who entrenched themselves in the pursuit of knowledge of the past. Ideology The Pnakotic Congressional Order took inspiration from documents and manuscripts that have survived the ages which shape the mission and the purpose for the Order. This purpose includes a focus on the pursuit of all knowledge and emphasis on ensuring the research is conducted by members of the Order to command accuracy and for the protection of the audient (the general public). The exact details of the Order’s discoveries have yet to be revealed. There is a strong connection to the ideals of ancient mysticism, ageless religions and any political agenda that would remain copacetic to the aims of the Order. Past eras of the Order have seen little change which is due to the very insular nature of the organization and its intention to remain esoteric. The Pnakotic Congressional Order participates in many facets of world affairs, including economics, politics, science and other unconventional activities. The Pnakotic Congressional Order is made up of several members in the form of a federation of nations, organizations, common markets, varieties of political parties, armies, and religious orders. All of these entities remain dedicated to the Order. The leadership makes all decisions by committee however the Supreme Guide is bestowed with extra executive powers to ensure decisive action. The Order is arranged in several different positions each with their own set of responsibilities. The '''Supreme Guide' exercises its role in a chairmanship. The Supreme Guide oversees the activities of all members of the Order. The Senior Acolyte advises the Supreme Guide while ensuring the integrity of the Order’s secrets and clandestine activities. The Senior Acolyte will perform the duties of the Supreme Guide when needed. The Elder of Monetary Research will interpret the current economic climate and will advise all members on their economies. This will include the development of a common market. The Surveyor of the Audient Void is charged with the responsibilities of monitoring all activities on Kebir as well as interplanetary movements. This would include keeping check of what global conflicts exist and their results. The Surveyor will also observe potential prospects for induction into the Order. The best description of the Surveyor is to function as the eyes of the Order and to make projections of future events based on all available research and past events. The Audient Void includes any other nation or military that exists outside of the Order, the “generalized other” that will forever remain devoid of knowledge of what is Pnakotic and what it is capable of doing. The Audient are unknowingly graced with ignorance of the cause. The Arms and Defense Custodian works closely with the Surveyor in regards to monitoring global conflict to ensure none of them pose to be a threat. The Custodian will be charged with the responsibility of organizing and maintaining any secondary chapters of the Order for military strength. The military policy of the Order is defense, evasion and deception. Unconventional means will always be considered, which would include but not limited to deceptive tactics, reorganization of military chapters for flexibility, persistent movements of weapons, and a variety of economic pressures to undermine any potential threat. All of these positions and policies will be expanded upon for clarity Government Chairman Cabinet *Khome- Senior Acolyte *Phillip-Elder of Monetary Research *Porter- Surveyor of the Audient Void *Khome-Arms and Defense Custodian Member States Category:Federations